The invention relates to a package of and apparatus for packing glass optical fibers.
Packages of optical fibers may be used as an intermediate product during the production of conductive optical fiber cables.
It is known from the German Patent Application No. 2701650 to unwind optical fibers, which were previously coated with a protective layer, from a reel, or to pull them from a holder before working of the glass fiber. Because of the relatively big core, only a limited quantity of optical fiber can be wound on a reel in proportion to the volume of the reel. Feeding the optical fiber into a holder and pulling it out again easily results in torsional stresses and kinks (sharp bends) in the optical fiber, which greatly reduce the optical properties of the optical fibers.